Panic
by Flowerbomb23
Summary: Left alone with his thoughts, Hiro looks for something to do and gets stuck in a cabinet. Panic soon comes over him.


**Author's note: Okay first off I wrote this as a request and I liked this idea. Also to the requester(regularshow565), I'm really sorry if this isn't what you wanted or had in mind! I'm also sorry for being a terrible writer! I actually may fix this up later but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless!~**

* * *

><p>It was really late. Too late for kids to be out at night without an adult, too late for anybody to be out actually. And yet Hiro found himself creeping about his garage, looking for anything to do to distract his clouded mind.<p>

It was strange and complicated to him, as he could not get his mind to grow quiet and power down to let him sleep and enjoy the night. Instead his thoughts had told him to go down to his garage and do something there. And there he was, completely unsure of what to do. He could not find something to calm him, to keep him occupied as the gears in his head continued to spin.

Hiro sighed and slumped down in the couch in his little lab. He huffed and rubbed his hands on his face and let out a loud groan. He was frustrated. He knew there was a reason behind this sudden stress he had and yet, he couldn't pinpoint it.

'Relax, relax,' he told himself, rubbing circles into his temples as he took deep breaths. He tried to think back on his days events, anything that could have made him have this stress.

His day started out normally, like all his other days. He woke up with his brother telling him to go and eat breakfast, to which he was then greeted by Aunt Cass in the kitchen. After finishing his breakfast he remembers brushing his teeth and combing his hair, and then dressing into his usual clothes before grabbing one of his fight bots and working on its program. That's when Tadashi had came into their room and began to scold Hiro about battling.

He remembers the argument starting off slow with mostly him back talking to his brother, but it then grew as the fuse shortened.

'For a really smart kid, you're doing something extremely stupid, Hiro!' His brothers voice echoed through his head.

'How would you know about being smart?!' Hiro had yelled back to his brother. 'You're the stupid one! I wish you'd just go away! I wish you weren't my brother!'

"Oh."

Suddenly Hiro had realized why his brain hadn't left him alone. It was the sudden outburst he had with Tadashi. It hadn't bothered him all day, but looking back upon the thought he was starting to realize why it had came back to bite him. He remembers the hurt look his brother had given him as he grit his teeth.

Instead of Tadashi answering him, he had grabbed his coat and bag and left, closing the door behind him quietly. That was a definite sign of Tadashi being extremely mad and hurt. And it was Hiro's fault. It was completely his fault and there was nothing he could do at this moment.

Hiro ruffled up his hair and gave out a loud sigh as he mentally slapped himself. It was eleven now, and he knew his brother was no where near coming home soon. Usually when he was mad, he would stay at college and work away. Hiro had come to notice that that was his older brothers stress reliever.

But unlike his brother, Hiro had no idea what to do with this pressure upon him. He quickly told himself he had to do something, anything to keep him distracted from the current strain on his mind. Finally, Hiro's eyes fell upon one of the locker cabinets he kept in his lab.

Much like they ones they had at school like Hiro had remembered when he went, it was a metal cabinet. But unlike the ones at school, it was covered in stickers and paint, along with a few scratches on the side.

Hiro had never actually used it, except for probably storing a few boxes away in it and completely forgetting about them. Thats when he realized something he could do. He could see what was in those boxes and if he could use it. The young teen walked over to the cabinet, and opened it, surprised to see no boxes in there. So he had actually never used this cabinet before. Looking up into it, Hiro saw something stuck on a top shelf, while the bottom part was abandoned and untouched.

Hiro stepped into the locker, realizing he was just short enough to fit in there and grab whatever was hanging from the top shelf. He reached up and pulled whatever it was without being aware of the cabinet door closing behind him. Thats when the door hit him and shocked him as he let out a small yelp. He stumbled forward into the cabinet and hit the back wall of it while the door closed with a loud, 'Clack!'

"Owwww," Hiro groaned out in pain as he lifted himself away from the wall. He rubbed his cheek and poked it, making sure he hadn't bruised or cut himself. There were no bruises on his cheek, but he felt a slight sting on his forehead. Reaching up to touch it and he hissed out in pain. It was definitely going to bruise if Hiro didn't get some ice on it soon.

The younger Hamada turned himself in the small cramped space, eager to get out as he jiggled the door handle. Except it didn't budge. Hiro's eyes widen and he pushed the door even harder but it just wouldn't open.

"You've got to be kidding me…" the young messy haired teen said in disbelief to himself. This couldn't be happening, the door must've been jammed for and maybe he had to push. He tried pushing it open again but it wouldn't move. He huffed loudly and soon his head began to hurt.

He couldn't believe this, he couldn't believe this was happening. This day was just a mess all together. Hiro backed against the wall behind him and threw his head back against it, but not hard enough for him to hurt himself. He sighed and tried to think of what he could do, a way to get out so he could just forget this had ever happened.

Thats when the gears in his head begin to frighten him as they began to make him wonder. If Tadashi came home and found him missing, he would immediately suspect he was out bot fighting. And if he didn't find them there, he would look here. But how long would that take? An hour? Two hours? Four?

Hiro's breathing quickened as he looked from side to side in the cabinet that shrouded him darkness. He could feel himself drowning in the closed area, as he pressed his hands against the walls on his sides, as if that would help him open the tight area.

Hiro gasped loudly. If Tadashi did come in here, what would Hiro do if he fell unconscious unable to yell out? His brother probably would never think of finding him in there. That worried him. What if he was never able to see his friends again? What about Aunt Cass? He couldn't bear thinking of her being sad over losing another family relative. His thoughts then whirred to Tadashi.

Would he ever see his brother's gleaming smile again? His soft eyes, and those hands that had taken care of him since he was really little, would he ever make it out to see him again? Would he leave this world without telling his brother sorry?

Hiro let out a quiet, "Help…" as his voice quivered.

He then yelled out for help, for anyone to get him out of this situation. That's when he felt himself short of breath. He could feel the walls moving closer in on him as they squeezed him and made him suffocate. Hiro let out a yelp, as tears formed in his eyes and he banged against the walls.

"T-Tadashi!" He yelled out, his voice high pitched and shaking. His breathing quickened, but he still felt like the oxygen around in this tiny cramped space was leaving him to die. He couldn't bear it any longer, he wanted out of that place.

And yet, all he could think about was his brother. He could think of how sad Tadashi must've felt when he had said those things.

He then quit pounding on the walls, and the noise was soon then replaced with his sobs and heavy breathing. He couldn't stand it. He felt like he had pressed his fists into his eyes and was seeing stars. But he knew quite well he was panicking. And nobody was there to help him.

He gave one last pound on the door and yelled out. He felt inferior, useless, unwanted. In a sense, he almost felt like it was good. Maybe it was a good thing that he was left in there. Hiro sniffled and bit down on his bottom lip. He felt dizzy and he was extremely afraid as his body shaken violently.

That's when he heard a loud clang come from outside and then a voice call out, "Hiro?"

The younger Hamada then quickly yelled out at hearing the familiar voice.

"Tadashi!" He sobbed out as tears began to pour out onto his cheeks. He banged against the door as he yelled.

Soon the door opened, and he looked up to see his brother with a small smirk which was soon replaced with a worried look as Hiro flung himself at him.

"H-Hiro!" He yelled out surprised as his brother wrapped his arms around him, who was crying heavily. Tadashi wrapped his arms around Hiro, afraid of what had happened to his brother.

"Hiro, what's wrong?" Tadashi asked worriedly as he looked down at his brother who just clinged to him. Hiro's was taking in deep breaths as his tears overflowed out of his eyes.

"I'm sorry!" Hiro said between gasps and sniffling as he buried his face into his brothers sweater. Surprised by his Hiro's sudden apology, Tadashi lowered himself so he could look at his brothers face even better.

"What? What are you sorry for?" He asked wondering what his brother meant. Tadashi had came early that night, thinking that it was best if he got some actual sleep. On his way home, he had decided to pass in front of the garage, but was surprised to see the door wide open. He had heard loud banging as he turned of his scooter and a small yell. That's when he had heard Hiro and found him in the cabinet.

Hiro didn't answer, instead he just continued crying as he rubbed his eyes and sniffled. Tadashi examined his brother, to see if he could get any clue of why his brother was so broken down like this. He noticed a red spot on his forehead, to which he passed his thumb over it lightly.

"Hiro...What happened? What's wrong, Hiro?" Tadashi asked calmly as he rubbed circles into his brothers back. Hiro wiped his eyes and continued sniffling as he took in deep breaths of air.

"I can't…" Hiro began and gasped before looking down. "I'm sorry, Tadashi. I'm sorry I'm such a terrible brother!"

Tadashi stared at his brother, shocked by his sudden response. He then smiled softly and cupped his brothers face.

"Hiro, you're not a terrible brother," he said calmly as he wiped away his tears with his thumb.

"Yes, I am…" the younger Hamada responded quietly as tears continued to roll down his cheeks. "I shouldn't have said those things to you."

"I shouldn't ever say things like that to you, I'm just so stupid," Hiro sobbed out. "I was so afraid… I was afraid I'd die in there and never see you again."

Hiro moved closer to his brother and wrapped his arms around his neck as he cried into his brother's shoulder. He was in panic, in shock and he felt guilty. All to which Tadashi understood, and knew he had to calm him down.

Tadashi wrapped his arms around Hiro and picked him up. Hiro didn't protest, instead he clung to his brother as he walked with him to the couch. Sitting down, Tadashi placed his brother in his lap, who left his face buried in his shoulder.

Tadashi began to stroke Hiro's hair as he tried to calm him down and lessen his crying.

"Shhh...Shhhh, Hiro its okay," he said as he dug his fingers into his brother's hair and massaged his scalp. "I'm here okay?"

He felt his brother nod his head against his shoulder and then pull away leaving his shirt damp from his tears.

"I-I know… But I was… I was really afraid…" Hiro admits. It was really rare to see this side of Hiro. The side to which he opened up and talked about how he felt. It wasn't because Hiro tried to seem strong, no, but it was mostly because he was just a reserved person.

Tadashi cupped the side of his brothers face again, and with his other hand, he began to wipe away his tears.

"Afraid…? What were you afraid of?" Tadashi asked as he moved his hand to rub Hiro's back. The younger Hamada took a deep breath and looked down to his hands as he began to explain.

"It… It was really cramped in there…" he began. "I just… I was really worried about you. About you being mad at me for what I said and that nobody would be able to find me."

Tears began to flow down Hiro's cheeks again as he sniffled. He was calmer now, but his brain was still flashing images of what could have happened.

"Hiro, I'm not mad…" Tadashi told his brother as he smiled at him kindly. "I was...Upset yes. But I can't stay mad forever. And besides, I'm way more worried about you… What happened?"

Hiro looked up to his brother and shook his head.

"I got trapped in there," he said pointing to the cabinet. "And the door was jammed. I was really afraid and I felt like I couldn't breath…"

Hiro shuddered at remembering the feeling, to which Tadashi took notice and began massaging his brother's scalp again. He was glad he had found Hiro. He had even been afraid himself too actually. The thought of not finding his brother scared him and he shook his head.

"You're safe now, Hiro," Tadashi reassured his brother hugging him tightly. Hiro then wrapped his arms around his brother and clung to the back of his shirt.

Tadashi pulled away and stared at his brother for a moment. His face was flushed red from crying and tear marks were spread across his cheeks. His hair was a mess, like usual and the mark on his forehead was starting to turn purple. Slowly, Tadashi leaned in a placed a small kiss in between his brother eyebrows.

Hiro let out a little huff before rubbing his eyes and resting his head against Tadashi's shoulder again. He relaxed into him, completely exhausted by the emotional outburst he had.

"Tadashi… I'm sorry," Hiro mumbled.

"It's okay Hiro…" Tadashi said placing another small kiss on Hiro's tear stained cheek. "I would never let anything bad happen to you."

Hiro then soon closed his eyes and clung onto the back of Tadashi's shirt as he began to fall asleep. Tadashi wouldn't blame his brother if he did fall asleep. It was late and Hiro crying must've really had drained him, but he was now relaxed. It was a normal response to want to sleep after crying and the older Hamada understood that. Deciding not to disturb his brother, Tadashi merely rubbed his back as his brother was breathing softly.

Tadashi held onto his brother. He knew that he was the only person in the world his brother had besides Aunt Cass. And the thought of him ever leaving did cause his younger brother tons of stress.

Tadashi sighed and decided it was best to take his brother up to bed. In the end, he was happy his brother worried about him. His brother did really want him to be with him and never leave him. It was those thoughts that pushed Tadashi forward to take care of Hiro and do his best at everything possible to be his big brother.

"I would never leave you, Hiro," he whispered to his sleeping brother.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave a review please! And once again I apologize for my crappy writing….<strong>


End file.
